


Parents and Kids Play Truth or Drink (Peter & Tony)| Truth or Drink| Cut

by PinkEasterEggs



Series: Tony Stark: PR God [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: CUT interview, Drinking, Drinking Games, Family Feels, Humor, Interviews, No Plot/Plotless, Truth or Drink, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 13:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkEasterEggs/pseuds/PinkEasterEggs
Summary: Peter and Tony choose between telling the cold hard truth or downing a nice stiff drink.





	Parents and Kids Play Truth or Drink (Peter & Tony)| Truth or Drink| Cut

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, another story!! I love this series on Cut i think it's so funny! I had to age up Peter though to be 21 since that's the age limit for drinking in the USA but if you wanna pretend Peter is younger then no one is stopping u whoops :))
> 
> I put this down as Teen but there are lots of mentions of sex and stuff in here-- if you've seen this series on YouTube you'll know why whoops :))

The video opens with Tony and Peter sitting opposite each other on a wooden table. Three bottles of alcohol are visible with two shot glasses and a drink of juice. Tony is dressed in black jeans, a white top and a dark suit jacket, his hair styled and goatee impeccable. Peter is wearing a white shirt underneath a blue jacket, the collar hidden underneath the jacket slightly. 

The background is white and the words CUT are styled on the top left hand corner. 

The video starts with Peter reading something from a card, a look of disgust on his face. “Oh i don’t wanna know this . . . what’s your favourite sex position?”

Tony lets out a laugh, opening his mouth to reply. “Well—“

“Nope,” Peter shakes his head, grabbing one of the bottles of alcohol and placing it in front of Tony. “Drink. No, i don’t wanna hear that.”

Tony laughs harder, pouring the liquid into his shot glass and turning to the camera. “You heard the kid,” he raises the glass up slightly before downing the shot.

The camera cuts, lifting upwards so half of Peter and Tony’s bodies are cut out the frame so the words “TRUTH OR DRINK / PARENTS + KIDS” is visible on the screen in black writing. Light orchestral music plays in the background as Peter gives a shy wave to the camera.

New words appear on the screen replacing the introduction. The letters are in black and less bold as they read: “Starring: Tony and Peter”.

“Hi, i’m Peter,” he smiles slightly at the camera before looking to Tony.

“And i’m Tony,” the elder man nods. 

“He’s the Dad,” Peter turns his thumb in Tony’s direction. “Obviously.”

“What’s that meant to mean?” Tony sounds offended, looking at Peter with slight betrayal.

“You’re old,” Peter deadpans.

The camera cuts again to show Peter and Tony facing each other, someone behind the camera speaking up. Both Stark’s look at them, the words the person says appearing on the screen in yellow in case the audio isn’t heard very well.

“How long have you known each other now?”

“Oof,” Tony leans back in his chair, looking contemplative. “I’ve known Petey now for like 7 years?”

“Yep 7 years,” Peter nodded, looking from his Dad to the guy off camera.

The yellow writing appears again as the person speaks once more. “And how long have you been father and son?”

“Legally?” Peter looks at the guy off the screen. “About 5 years.”

“Mentally,” Tony replies. “He was basically my kid about 6 months after we met. He just weaselled his way into my heart. Goddamn nuisance,” he stuck his tongue out at Peter as the boy rolled his eyes.

“Do you guys confide in each other much?” The guy off camera spoke, the yellow text appearing at the bottom of the screen.

Peter and Tony look at each other, both pulling faces in an unsure way. “It depends about what,” Peter admitted after a few seconds.

The camera cuts again to Peter sighing deeply as he picked up one of the cards to his left. A tinge of red is already appearing on his cheeks as he reads the words. “Do i have to go first?” He whines as the guys off camera say yes with the yellow text. 

Peter clears his throat, looking like he would rather be anywhere else. “Oh god— have you ever performed Oral Sex on Mom?”

Tony lets out a laugh, enjoying Peter’s embarrassment. “I think you’ll be pleased to know that no, i have never performed Oral Sex on May. Pepper on the other hand . . .”

“Uhh no, shut up!” Peter whined, placing his hands over his ears. “You answered, ew shut up!”

Tony let out a laugh before picking up a card on his right. He read the card before speaking out loud. “Have you ever sent nude images to anyone you’ve dated or been involved with?”

Peter groaned again, cheeks going red. 

“I’m waiting kiddo,” Tony looked pointedly at his son.

“No!” Peter replied. He looked mortified. “No, i haven’t!”

“Thank God,” Tony mumbled. “I really don’t need to wake up and see . . . that on TMZ one morning.”

Peter looked appalled at his words, shaking his head. “Now you know how i feel when i google you and get loads of gross images from your party days!”

Tony pursed his lips, going silent for a second. “You see, all i heard from that was that you google me, kid.”

Peter groaned, head going back as he rolled his eyes. He looked extremely exasperated at Tony’s reply. “Next one!” Tony just chuckled.

The camera jumped to when Peter was reading the next one, the red tinge on his cheeks back. “Ugh— have you ever had a threesome?” Before Tony could even reply, Peter reached out for one of the bottles of alcohol. “I’m gonna need a shot for this.”

Tony watched with amusement as Peter poured himself a shot, downing it in one fluid motion with a look of disgust. 

“Yes,” Tony replied when Peter was done. The boy cringed more, a look of disgust rivalling the one from the shot, crossing his face. “Multiple.”

“That’s gross.”

“What can i say?” Tony shrugged in an exaggerated way. “I got around.”

Peter placed his hands over his ears with a slight cringe. “Ew, i never needed to hear you say that.”

The screen jumped again to when Tony picked up his card. He laughed slightly before reading. “Have you ever caught me and mom having sex?”

Peter gagged, eyeing the shot before sighing. “I’ve never walked in on you guys, no.”

“You’ve heard us?!” Tony looked shocked and slightly embarrassed as Peter nodded.

“Ugh— yeah; it’s so gross. I think the first time it happened, i freaked out so much i phoned Ned.”

“You phoned Ned to tell him that you could hear us having sex?”

“Not to tell him!” Peter looked appalled. “Just to distract myself!”

Tony shook his head, the camera cutting to when they had both recovered. Peter was reading from a new card.

“How many people have you slept with?” Peter looked up at Tony with a quizzical look. “I don’t think you can even answer that, can you?”

People from behind the camera laughed as Tony looked at his son with a shocked expression. “I’m pretty sure i can estimate a number!”

Peter let out a laugh, his head tilting back. “That doesn’t exactly disprove my point!”

Tony stuck his tongue out, rolling his eyes. “It would probably be in the—“

“Nope,” Peter shook his head once, crossing his arms in a no discussion manner. “Take the shot Dad, take the shot.”

Tony let out a loud laugh but complied anyway. He downed the shot with no grimace, releasing a small sigh.

Peter scrunched up his nose with disgust. “How do you not pull a face when doing that?”

“Years of practice my boy,” Tony teased.

The screen jumped again to Tony clearing his throat, reading from a new card. “What do we have in common that you like the most?” He looked off screen with a small smile. “Finally, a nice one!” A few laughs sound from behind the camera.

“What do you mean?” Peter asks to which Tony just shrugs. Peter looks at the guys off camera.

Yellow text appears as a man off camera speaks up. “What shared personality traits do you like most?”

“Oh,” Peter leans back in his chair, thinking slightly. “Well, i like that we’re both smart.” 

Tony chuckles lightly, teasingly rolling his eyes. “Good one kiddo.”

“What?” Peter whines, cheeks going pink as he divulges in more. “It’s just that, if we weren’t both smart then you never would’ve invited me to your labs or for me to be your intern— and then we never would’ve become father and son. I don’t like the idea of that.”

“Ah kiddo,” Tony smiles in a sentimental way. “In that case, i’m glad we’re both smart too.”

They continue to smile at each other before Peter shrugs, changing the tone. “Anyway, most of our shared personality traits have come from me learning from you. I’m sure Pepper would say that my sass is a result of Stark influence.”

“That is true,” Tony points at the camera with a smirk. 

“He corrupted me,” Peter teases, looking into the camera with a teasing look. 

The camera jumps again to show the scene from the opening of the video. Peter looks traumatised as he reads from the card, hand pressed on his temple and looking disgusted. 

“What’s your favourite sex position?”

Tony’s laugh is loud as he tilts his head back, turning to look back at Peter with a teasing smile. “Well—“

“Nope,” Peter shakes his head, grabbing one of the bottles of alcohol and placing it in front of Tony. He has a dead expression, telling his Dad he means buisness. “Drink. No, i don’t wanna hear that.”

Tony laughs harder, pouring the liquid into his shot glass and turning to the camera. “You heard the kid,” he raises the glass up slightly before downing the shot. He lets out a sigh after he’s drank it all, slamming the glass down on the table. “In the words of Thor: Another!”

Peter lets out a laugh despite his embarrassment.

Tony picks up the card, making a face as he reads it. “When did you lose your virginity?”

Peter’s head falls into his hands, a loud groan erupting from his mouth. “This game is the worst!”

“Still waiting for that answer Peter,” Tony twiddles his thumbs, a small smirk on his face. 

Peter keeps one hand on his forehead, the loud groan still coming out of his mouth as his other hand reaches out for the alcohol bottle. He pours the shot whilst still groaning, downing it in a second before groaning again.

“Was that too difficult to answer Peter?” Tony teased, enjoying the look of anguish on his son’s face.

The guy from behind the camera speaks up, the yellow text appearing. He talks to Tony. “Ask Peter what his favourite sexual position is.”

“No,” Tony shakes his head, not even thinking it over. “Even i have limits.”

The time in the video jumps, Tony reading from a card again. “When i get old will you let me live with you or will you send me to a home?”

Tony turns to the camera. “Brave of you to assume that i will ever get old.”

“Its bold,” Peter rolls his eyes.

“What?” Tony turns to Peter with a frown.

“The saying is: BOLD of you to assume,” Peter smiles at his Dad, enjoying him being obviously out of touch with the younger generation. “And you’re already old.”

“Excuse me?” Tony’s eyebrows raised. “You’re grounded.”

Peter let out a loud laugh. “I’m 21, you can’t ground me!”

“I’m you father,” Tony pointed at his son. “I can ground you whenever i want!”

Peter laughed loudly again, knowing his Dad wasn’t serious. 

“Back to the question kid, i’m curious.” Tony placed his elbows on the table, putting his head in his hands. He tilted his head slightly.

Peter rolled his eyes, a small smile growing on face. “Of course i’d let you live with me! Judging by how much you keep saying i’m going to inherit, you’ll probably have your own floor in my house to live on.”

“That’s my boy!” Tony claps his hands together, a large smile on his face. 

Peter chuckled, shaking his head. “We both know Morgan won’t let you stay with her.”

Tony rolled his eyes, agreeing with his son. “Yeah, that little girl is a monster.”

“Not to brag but she said i was her favourite last week,” Peter stuck out his tongue.

“Don’t care,” Tony shrugged. “She loves me 3000.”

“Stop throwing that in peoples faces!” Peter laughed, throwing his hands up.

The camera jumps again, the layout from the beginning where half of Tony and Peter’s are shown in the frame coming back. They both face each other, a smile on their faces as they lift up a shot glass each.

“Cheers!” Peter yells out as they clink glasses, tilting their heads back to down the alcohol. 

“Well this was fun,” Tony joked as he places the glass down.

“Easy for you to say,” Peter rolled his eyes. “I’m traumatised.”

The screen goes white, the CUT logo appearing on the screen as the sounds of Tony’s snickers plays in the background. A few videos appear in the corner of the screen, suggesting similar videos made by CUT before it goes black.

 

12M views

 

———————————————————

 

Starklyfe

cut won once again

 

peterbparkour

Peter has gotten better with age ugh 

 

abengersassemble

i miss baby faced petey!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

NedIsCool

Peter!!!!! Stop ditching MIT to make videos with your Dad!!!!!!!

 

tonystankismyhero

irondad will never die,,, facts

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! Thanks for all the suggestions for future stories, i'm going to do a few of them as they look super interesting but idk when they'll be completed :))
> 
> Also, i just had to mention Morgan! If Peter is like 21 then obvi his little sis has been born by then. Infinity War nor Endgame exist and will NEVER exist in this series don't @ me
> 
> Comment ur love :)))


End file.
